I'm To Much To Handle
by BlackWingedAngel1991
Summary: ON HIATUS - SLOW UPDATE A new girl comes to the WWE but she has a harsh past and is detached. Can Matt Hardy rescue her soul and capture her heart or is she doomed to stay the way she is? Rated M for languageviolanceand some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Veronica Helana Perez and I'm 25 years old. I'm like 5'11" and only 115 pounds all muscle. Not too muscular just right and curves in all the right places. I listen to all music and I can sing. Bad part is I live in a trailer park in Detroit, Michigan with my Auntie Angel and she truly is an Angel. At the age of nine my parents kicked me out because I "took up to much space." I was walking down the street when gang members took me and I learned how to use a gun and how to fight. I never killed a thing or actually fought. They just taught me how. Even though I was on the streets and in a gang I graduated high school when I was 13.

I guess when my aunt was going to pick me up she found out my parents kicked me out and issued an Amber Alert when I was 16 and they found me. When she took me in she knew I already graduated and we both had to get jobs just to live and make it in the small trailer. My first job was at IHOP but I got fired and at age 17 I joined JCW and for those who aren't down with ICP JCW is Juggalo Championshit Wrestling. I also got a job at a night club that plays all music, waitressing every night and singing once a week.

I only participate with JCW when their in Detroit. My aunt isn't happy because half of the people are former gang members. I soon became best friends with Violent J (Joseph Bruce or Joe) and Shaggy 2 Dope (Joseph Utsler or Joey) and my ring name became Vicious V and I'm the first girl to be in JCW. My ring makeup consists of complete white face paint and tear drops under both eyes. This is my story.

I woke up and woke my aunt up and we both got ready for work witch is so hard in a small trailer. "Auntie, I promise I'll get us out of here." "I know. I love you." "I love you too." We both left and I went to the night club and I handed my play list to the DJ and he got the tracks without words ready. I was also told that we had a few VIPs so yeah. I walked on the stage and grabbed a mic. "Yo everyone how are you?" There was an uproar and I started talking, "Before I start singing, tonight for all you Juggalos with tickets tonight here in Detroit I'll be fighting in JCW against 2 Tuff Tony!"

There was uproar. "Aight Detroit there's a few VIPs here tonight and let's show them how we put on a live performance at Club Mix. Since they don't know who da hell I am I'm Veronica or better known as Vicious V! The songs for tonight are; Here For the Party, Redneck Women, All Jacked Up, My Give a Damn's Busted, This Kiss, Mississippi Girl, Landslide, Not Ready to Make Nice, The River, Daddy's Little Girl, Bat Country, Lips of An Angel, Slow Chemical, Your Sweet 666, Right Here in My Arms, Light a Fire, Crazy Train, You'll Be in My Heart, Don't Say You Love Me, and to wind it all up for all the Juggalos Tilt-A-Whirl and Chicken' Huntin. Then I got to split." The people cheered and I started singing and dancing.

I stopped and listen to everybody screaming there heads off. "Well bitches I gots to go peace out and Juggalos I'll be seeing you!" I listen to every body as I got off stage and went to and the changed into my ring gear and went to the arena down the street and put on my makeup. Long story short I kicked Tony's ass. I was about to leave when Joe stopped me. "Hey did you eat today?" "No, I get paid tomorrow and I'm buying food for me and my aunt then, I'll eat tomorrow." Then Joey came over to me. "Hell nom we'll pay. You need to eat." So they took me to Denny's and ate and bought food for my aun too. "I'll pay you guys tomorrow." "No man, we hate to see you like this. It's on us." I gave them both a hug and a kiss on the check and they drove me home. They are like my brothers and they know of my complete past. Yeah all that info wasn't my whole past. Even though they talk like they makin fun of me on the show they really aren't like that.

They actually are nice and look out for me. I told them goodnight and went in. "Hey auntie." "How was work?" "Both crowds were great! Joe and Joey took me out to eat and I brought you back some food." "That's good and thank you. Bless those boys. Get some sleep we have to meet an old friend of mine at starbucks tomorrow." "Ok Love ya, goodnight." "Love ya too night honey." I took a shower and went to sleep.

MATT HARDY'S POV

Tonight we were in Detroit and Shannon was dragging us to some club and JCW thing after some live performance. We got there and a girl handed the DJ a piece of paper. She looked so hot and she looked hardcore. "Dude Shannon look at her." "Well Matty that's the local talent and I guess she's a real badass." The girl grabbed the mic and started talking. "Yo everyone how are you? Before I start singing, tonight for all you Juggalos with tickets tonight here in Detroit I'll be fighting in JCW against 2 Tuff Tony! Aight Detroit there's a few VIPs here tonight and let's show them how we put on a live performance at Club Mix. Since they don't know who da hell I am I'm Veronica or better known as Vicious V!

The songs for tonight are; Here For the Party, Redneck Women, All Jacked Up, My Give a Damn's Busted, This Kiss, Mississippi Girl, Landslide, Not Ready to Make Nice, The River, Daddy's Little Girl, Bat Country, Lips of An Angel, Slow Chemical, Your Sweet 666, Right Here in My Arms, Light a Fire, Crazy Train, You'll Be in My Heart, Don't Say You Love Me, and to wind it all up for all the Juggalos Tilt-A-Whirl and Chicken Huntin'. Then I got to split!"

She song all the songs perfectly and she said her goodbyes and left. Shannon then dragged us to the arena and there we saw the Veronica again and she really kicked ass.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: OKAY I DECIDED TO TRY SOMETHING NEW, ALL SUPERSTARS EVEN ECW ARE ON SMACKDOWN! TEDDY LONG IS THE GM. COATCH AND SHANE MCMAHON ARE JUST THERE. VINCE IS STILL THE OWNER, THE BOSS. ALL OF THE RIVALRIES AND FACES AND HEELS ARE THE WAY I WANT THEM. SOME OF THE SUPERSTARS ARE NOT GOING TO BE IN THIS AND SOME THAT ARE GONE WILL BE THERE FOR EXAMPLE: LITA, TRISH STRATUS, CHYNA, XPAC... ONE MORE THING HERE IS THE BELTS AND WHO HAS THEM.  
WWE Champion- John Cena  
World Heavyweight Championship- Stone Cold Steve Austin  
WWE Tag Team Championship- Matt and Jeff Hardy  
World Tag Team Championship- Paul London and Brian Kendrick  
Intercontinental Championship- Edge  
United States Championship- Chris Benoit  
ECW Championship- Bobby Lashley  
Cruiserweight Championship- Shannon Moore  
Woman's Championship- Chyna  
Inter-Gender Tag Team Championship-Stephanie McMahon and Triple H  
Woman's Tag Team Championship- Michelle McCool and Ashley**_

I woke up the next morning to my annoying alarm and so did my Aunt I took a shower and got dressed into my messed up white wife beater and torn jeans. We then left and walked to Starbucks where a man with brownish blonde hair waved us over. "Angel it's good to see you again." "You to Shawn, this is my niece Veronica, Veronica this is Shawn Hickenbottom." "Yo." I said nodding my head up. "Auntie you want some coffee?" "No get some for yourself."

I nodded and walked over to the cash register, "Can I have a small black coffee." "Alright that's $3.25." "I went to hand her the five but someone else handed her there's. I turned and see Shawn there. She took the money and gave him the change. "Oh my God your Shawn Michaels can I have an autograph?" "Ha-ha sure." He signed her paper and she went to make my coffee. "Uh thanks but you didn't have to and Michaels I thought your last name was Hickenbottom?" "Yeah and Shawn is my middle name, my real name is Michael Shawn Hickenbottom but everyone on and off camera calls me Shawn." "Camera?" "Mmhmm I work with the WWE don't you watch it?" "Nope, no time for TV, I work two jobs; bartender/live performer and I work with JCW." "JCW?" "One black coffee."

I walked over and grabbed it sipping the warm bitter taste. "Yeah, Juggalo Championshit Wrestling. Only female that works there." "Cool." We walked back to the table and I gave my cup to my aunt and she sipped some and handed it back. "Sweetie you're going to be traveling with Shawn and train to be a WWE wrestler." "But I need to stay so we both can have a better life." "I'll be fine but you need out of the trailer park." "I already talked to Vince he agreed. Let's get your stuff. Angel here's my cell if you need anything." "Thanks Shawn." He gave us a ride back to our trailer in his Mustang. I went to my aunt's and mine room and I grabbed all my crap witch was several pairs of underwear, bras, two sleeping outfits, one t-shirt, three white wife beaters, for pairs of torn jeans and four Stephen King Novels. It all fit into one small suitcase. I kissed my aunt and she said, "Be good. You'll be with Shawn. I know your 25 but please let him know if you go out. I don't want no calls from no cops, ya hear me?" "Yes Auntie Angel. I'll miss you and I love you." "I love you too." "I promise to get you out of here." "I know." She gave me one last hug and I walked to Shawn's car and put my bag in the trunk and got in. He got in the drivers side and asked, "Where's the rest of your stuff?" "That's all I got." "Okay. Before we go to the hotel we need to stop at the arena and talk to Vince." "Okay. Hey Shawn can I use your cell I need to call the bar and JCW and tell them I quite." "Okay." He handed me his phone and I dialed the bar. "Club Mix how can I help you." "Hey Johnny!" "Hey V what's up?" "I quite. I'm working with the WWE now." "Okay you better call so I can see your debute! Also you better come back to Detroit and sing for us again." "Ha-ha I will, I promise." "K love ya babe." "Love ya too. Bye." "Bye."

I hung up and Shawn looked at me. "What?" "Boyfriend?" "Ew no, besides I'm not his type, your more his type if you know what I mean." "Okayyy." I burst out laughing and called Joe and Joey. "Hello?" "Hey Joey. Is Joe with you?" "Hey V, yeah hold on I'll put it on speaker." I heard a button being pushed and both there voices. "What's up?" "Boys, I'm sorry, I quite." "Baby girl what's up?" Joe asked. "I'm getting a job with the WWE." There was a pause and Joey spoke up "That's awesome, first Juggalo not to mention our female Juggalo made it big. Call us a few days before your debute so we can be there." "Okay, I got to go. Bye guys. I love you." "WE LOVE YOU TOO! BYE!" I hung up and gave Shawn back his phone.

"They're like my brothers." "Mmmhhmmm." We got to the arena and he parked his car and got out as did I and I follow him to Vince's office. "Stay out here I need to talk to him."

I nodded and sat on the bench outside the door. I spotted someone sitting next to me but ignored them. "Hey, I'm Randy Orton." "I care why?" "Ohh, I like um feisty." "Go away." "Ha playing hard to get?" "Leave me alone." "One date." "I'll ask you nicely one more time, go away." "Come on."

He said placing a hand on my upper thigh and rubbing it. "I warned you." I said while standing, when I was up I punched him hard in the gut and he got up and came at me and I through him roughly into the wall and he fell to the floor and I punched again and I felt myself being held back. I turned my head and say Shawn had both my arms. "Hey now, why'd you beat him up?" "He doesn't know the meaning when I no." I said shrugging. "Shawn is this the girl?" "Yes."

I turned to see Vince. "Hello Mr. McMahon." "Call me Vince, welcome to the WWE." "Huh?" "After that display you deserve it. Come into my office and sign the contract and we'll talk gimmick." "Okay." We followed Vince into his office and I signed the contract. "Now you need a ring name, gimmick, and music, we'll film a video next week, and a list of signature moves and a finisher." "Well my ring name is already Vicious V and my gimmick is kinda like a street trash tomboy. I refuse to wear anything to revealing, and I would like to have my entrance song be Chicken Huntin' by ICP. My finisher is a Side Effect and a Moonsault. Signatures are DDTs and Swinging Neck Breakers. I can do street fights, clean, No DQ, you name it, and I'll do it."

"Anywhere you want to be billed from?" "The streets of Detroit. I would also like to fight cruiserweights along with women." Shawn turned to me like I was nuts. "What all I used to do was fight men in JCW." "Okay that sounds good. Your debute is this Friday." A knock came to the door and Vince yelled come in. A guy with long dark hair came in with deep brown eyes and a guy with brown eyes and multicolored hair walked in.

"Ah, Matt, Jeff just the two men I wanted to see. Boys this is Veronica Perez, she's the newest-" I cut him off. "Don't even call me a diva or I'll walk." "Fine. Wrestler. Veronica this is Matt and Jeff Hardy." "Hey." They said holding out their hands and Shawn nudged me. "Hey." I said shaking their hands. "There is going to be a story line with you Veronica and Matt. Any objections?" "Nope, you?"

"No, say weren't you that girl from that night club and that girl fighting yesterday."Yup. You saw that?" "Yeah you're good at both." "Thanks." I walked off and went to Shawn's car where a big blondish guy was there and he kinda scared me. "Can I help you?" He said. "Umm no, I'm just out here waiting for Shawn." "Oh you're that girl he went to pick up. Name's Hunter." "Veronica or V."

-F.F. To Friday.-

I had called Johnny, Joe, and Joey and told them and Joe and Joey were gonna be here tonight! I went in early and worked out and to make sure everything was set. I was in the girl's locker room getting ready. I was wearing a white wife beater and baggy overalls in which I let the straps hang at my sides. I put the pack of cigarettes I bought for work (even though I don't smoke) into the pocket. I was applying the thick white paste over my face when someone walked in. "Who the hell are you?" "New wrestler Veronica, you?" "Trish Stratus." "What's your character supposed to be?" "Wicked Clown and a street thug."

I said putting the signature tear drops under my eyes with the black and putting it over my lips like lipstick and drawing the lines out to the sides. (Like the lead singer from Adein.) I sighed and looked at the time. I sat down on the bench and talked to Trish. When Trish left I pulled out Eyes of the Dragon by Stephen King while the other divas pulled in and read it I had the book so it covered my face. I was getting dirty looks from some of them and one that was very built with black hair came up to me.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" I put the book down and all of the divas except the one that talked to me, a red head, and a girl with blonde hair and black stripes and a tall blonde one with glasses gasped or gave me a discussed look. "Already am. Names Veronica." "I'm Joan or Chyna, that's Amy or Lita." She said pointing at the red head. "That's Michelle," she said pointing to the one with glasses. Then she pointed to the girl with blonde hair with black stripes. "And that's Ashley. Trish and Torrie are here somewhere." "I already met Trish. Aight I have to go do my promo." I said walking out.

-Promo-  
I sat on a broken speaker and pulled out a cig my head facing the end of the hallway so the camera couldn't see my face. "Ya know smoking kills." "What are you my father?" "No my names Matt." I turned to face him now showing my face. "V." "Nice meeting you." "Likewise." I said with sarcasm and stomped out my cig and walking off.  
-End Promo-


	3. Chapter 3

-One Week Later in Arizona-

I was chilling in my locker room when a few matches passed and I headed to the curtain because I had to stop interference in DX's match. I saw Coach running towards the curtain and I tackled him. After awhile he got up and started fighting and I threw him through the curtain and started beating on him and DX's music started playing and I punched Coach one more time and slide into the ring as they jumped off the turnbuckles and I raised their hands in the air. I then slid out of the ring walking up the ramp backwards pointing to Shawn and Hunter and noticed Coach getting up and punched him in the gut and delivered a pedigree. Then Chicken Huntin' rang through the speakers and I through out my sign and walked backstage. I went to my position to do my promo with Matt and Jeff. 

-Promo-

"Jeff she's not like Lita." "Oh really, how's she any different?" "Well she doesn't dress like a she's giving it away, and she has an I don't care attitude." "She sounds like she'll get you arrested." I walked towards them lighting my cig and taking a drag and noticed Matt was going to speak, "Let me guess you're going to tell me smoking kills?" "No... Ok yes." "He's right you should stop." I took a long drag and walked to Jeff blowing smoke out my mouth in his face while saying, "Bite me." I took one look at Jeff's face and laughed "Well I got to go boys." Matt grabbed my arm, "Go out with me tonight." I yanked my arm away and took another drag. And blew it out and put out my cig. "Touch me again and your dreams of ever having children will die along with your sex drive." He let go and I walked away. "Man forget about her." "Yeah..." 

-End Promo-

I waited till I had to interfere with the diva lingerie show. I went to the curtain and greeted Lillian, Ashley, and Michelle, "Hey V what are you doing over here?" "I decided to shut Jillian up." Lillian looked and me and gave me a high five. Then The Miz walked over and went out and called it. "Well will Lillian Garcia, Ashley, Jillian, Michelle McCool, and Torrie Wilson come on out?" The girls walked out and I heard Mike tell them to take off their ropes and questioning Jillian on why she was wearing baggy clothes and she started singing.

Then my music went off and I slid into the ring. "Jillian what the hell are you doing?" "Singing." "No hon that's not singing did you not get the point when the crowed booed you, when Michelle here beat you up time and time again or how about when the Boogeyman came out and poured worms all over you?" "They're jealous because they can't sing." "Theirs only two people in this ring that I know of that can sing and one of them is not you." Their was a loud pop from the audience and I continued, "One of them is Lillian Garcia, am I right or am I right?"

The crowed went wild and the Miz stepped in, "So Vicious V are you saying you can sing? If so prove it and let the audience decide." "Fine play the damn track. S.O.S. by Rhianna started playing and I started singing and dancing. "Alright now who can sing Jillian," Their were more boos then Ashley Simpson on SNL. "Okay how about V?" The audience and divas were cheering and I spoke into the mic ok now that's settled judge the damn divas." I walked off and went to find Shawn. "Hey Shawn." "Hey that was good. Hey Hunter V is back."

Hunter walked in with some girl that kind of looked like Shakira walked in with Randy right behind. "Randy I swear you touch my again I'll make sure you're put into the hospital." "Don't worry I have a girlfriend now and sorry I was such a jerk." "It's fine." I turned to the girl and Paul (Hunter) spoke up.

"V this is Alexa my sister and the new diva." "Yo and I'm guess Randy is your boyfriend?" "Yeah, you dating anyone?" "Pss hell no." "Well V she's going to take you shopping." "Fine Shawn I'll be back. I went into the bathroom and whipped off all the make-up and put on my t-shirt and torn jeans and headed out. Randy decided to stay behind and we went to the mall. "Ok we're going into hot topic and you have got to model the clothes for me, and I'm picking them out." "Fine." She ran inside and pulled out a shit load of clothes and accessories and told me to try them on.

-Lexi's POV-

She went into the dressing room and I called up Matt. "Hey Lexi what's up?" "You at the mall?" "Yeah why? Come to hot topic." "Fine." Just then Matt and Jeff walked in and I waved them over. "You have to see this. V you done?" "I refuse to come out in this outfit it's too revealing!" "Just do it." I turned to Matt who looked confused. "Matty you are going to flip."

-Matt's POV-

I stood their waiting just then V came out wearing a really sexy outfit and me and Jeff let out a loud whistle and she turned to us and ran back inside the room. "Aww come on V that looked really good." "Go away Matt. Lexi theirs no way in hell I'm getting this." I shook my head and Jeff and I walked over to a self and looked at Mesh shirts.

-Back to normal-

The outfit I came out in was a red and black checker board bikini, because she wanted to get me a bikini even after I protested. I walked out and ran right back in after I saw Matt and Jeff staring at me. "Please that looked good on you just try on the rest you don't have to model."

I put back on my normal clothes and paid for everything. I ended up buying a lot of clothes. We went back to the hotel and I said my goodbyes and went to mine and Shawn's room. I walked in and saw him watching TV. "Hey Shawn I'm back." "Hey did you get anything?" "Yeah and I made a fool out of myself." "What'd you do?" "I was told to try on a bathing suit and show it to her and when I did I spun around and Matt and Jeff were there." I said putting my face into my hands. "So what he saw you." "That's not the point." "Oh."

I lay down on my bed and went to sleep. I woke up at three in the morning and couldn't sleep. I sighed and put on a grey love is having matching tattoos shirt, black Tripp jeans with handcuff chains and black moshing boots, and a teal zipper down sweater.

I walked outside with my drawing pad and ebony pencil and began drawing the pool area with the moon light hitting the water. "Hey what are you doing out here so late?" I looked up and saw Matt "I couldn't sleep, you?" "Same. Why'd you run away earlier?" "I felt too exposed." "You looked nice." "Thanks." I said turning away so he wouldn't see me blush. He turned my head towards him and started talking, "Why are you so secretive and why do you hide your pretty face behind a mask?" "Allot of bad things happened in my past and I can't really tell you. I hide because I feel safe and I'm not pretty." I said walking away back to my room for some rest.

-Matt's POV-

I sat on the chair and watched her walk away. "Hey bro why you out here?" "Hey Jeff, how's Trish?" "She's fine man, what about you though you look sick." "No I'm fine." "It's that Veronica isn't it?" "Man I haven't felt this way since Amy."


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning and looked at myself in the mirror. I cursed myself and my figure. I hated my too big of a chest, my too skinny waist, my big hips big ass, and my long legs. I than looked at my face, my overly pale blue eyes, my long hair, pouty lips, and baby face and sighed. I was about to go back to sleep when Shawn called me. "VERONICA PHONE!" I walked into Shawn's room (it's joined hotel rooms) and grabbed his cell phone. "Now I'm going back to sleep."

V: Hello?  
P: Veronica dear it's Angel.  
V: Hey Auntie Angel. What's new?  
A: I got two pieces of bad news. One; you remember Justin?  
V: He's a member like I was. Why?  
A: He's here right now looking for you.  
V: Put the ass whole on. I'll get rid of him.  
A: Ok sweetie.  
J: V baby how are you? Where are you? Come home.  
V: I'm better than I've ever been none of your damn business, and hell no. The only reason I would go back is for Angel not you.  
J: Come on. I know you still love me.  
V: LOVE YOU?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SMOKING YOU DOPE HEADED BITCH?! YOU ALMOST FUCKING KILLED ME!  
J: Listen. It was a mistake. Besides it's your fault, I told you to get an abortion. When you refused I did it myself.  
V: I don't believe in that shit. You know it. Now GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY AUNT!  
J: If you don't come back to the gang, your Aunt will be dead.  
V: GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER! YOU TOUCH HER; YOU'LL END UP LIKE EDDIE!  
J: You don't have the guts to.  
V: I DID IT ONCE BEFORE I'LL DO IT AGAIN MOTHAFUCKA! WHO DO YOU THINK STABBED EDDIE IN THE STOMACHE!  
J: You did that out of self defense. Eddie attacked you and you grabbed the nearest weapon, you even said you didn't mean to. The court ruled you innocent.  
V: I MAY NOT FUCKING DO IT, BUT MY DAMN BOYS SURE THE HELL WON'T HESITATE. NOW GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER! YOU LAY ONE FUCKING HAND ON HER OR ANYONE I CARE ABOUT, YOU'RE DEAD MOTHAFUCKA!

A: V you can calm down now he's gone. Now I don't want to upset you more but you're mom called. She wants to see you again and for you to come back into her life.  
V: WHAT THE FUCK? THAT BITCH THREW ME OUT ON THE STREET WHEN I WAS NINE FUCKING YEARS OLD! TELL THAT BITCH TO GO FUCK HER SELF! 

A: WATCH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!  
V: Sorry, I'm just so mad. Look I'm going to make a few calls. I love you Aunt Angel.  
A: Love you too. Be careful. Bye.  
V: Bye. 

I hung up the phone and called a few of my boys and put the phone back in Shawn's room. I was still pissed off when Shawn started questioning me. "What was that?" "None of you damn business Shawn. I'm going fucking out!" "No you should talk to someone."

I turned back to him and pulled his shoulders near me, "Look you don't want to fucking mess with me right now. If you do you'll be my fucking punching bag. Now fucking move!" I pushed him down and went to the gym and started using the punching bag. An arm was put on my shoulder and I turned and punched the person a few times and went back to the bag.

About a minute later I hear a deep voice yell "WHAT THE HELL?" I turned around to see Matt run over and bend down next to his brother. Jeff looked at me and bust out yelling, "What the fuck is your problem you psycho bitch?!" I rubbed my blooded up hand on the back of my neck. "Look I'm sorry, okay." "What the fuck? You just beat the shit out of my brother and probably broke his nose and all you can say is Im sorry?"

"Yeah, okay, I cant say I regret it either. If felt better to beat the living shit out of a human being than a bag." He helped Jeff up and lunged at me grabbing my shoulders and pulled me dangerously close. "You touch Jeff or even me outside of work. Ill hurt you. Obviously all you are is a stupid bitch." "Mm thank you, I am a bitch. Now remove your fucking hands from me or I will be forced to make you match your brother."

When he didn't let go I spit into his face and walked down the hall. When Dylan Postl (Hornswoggle) tried to stop and talk with me I kicked him with the to toe of me steal toed boots in the stomach and walked away into my part of the room and cleaned my hands and gave myself stitches and Shawn walked in.

"Veronica you wanna talk about it?" "Nope." "What happened to your hands?" "Gave myself stitches." "Why?" "Busted my knuckles open on the bag. Now if youre going to give me the third degree get out. I could have stayed in Detroit for that." Shawn sighed and left me in my room in silence.

By the time it was for the next show I got there by cab and went into the girl's locker room and got ready in my normal ring gear and make-up and a half hour later was called into Vince's office. I knocked on his door and was told to come in. I was greeted with a pissed Vince, Hardy brothers, Dylan, and Shawn.

"Miss Perez, as you know this company has a zero violence tolerance policy outside of the ring. Now why did you beat Jeff to the point where he will be out of work for two weeks, spit in Matt's face, and kicked Dylan in the stomach?" "Easy, Jeff interrupted me on the punching bag when I didn't want to be interrupted, after I told Matt to let me go he didn't, and well I really have no excuse for Dylan except that I was already pissed."

I said shrugging my shoulders. "Well I should fire you but I'm suspending you for three weeks." "Fine with me, I was going to ask for time off anyway." "Why might I ask?" "I have shit to take care of in Detroit.

Seeing as I don't have to be back in three weeks, I'm going to pack and volt." "Veronica meet me in my locker room, I want to talk to you." "Fine." I went to Shawn's locker room and minutes later he came in. "You mind telling me about the random acts of violence and the phone call?"

"Like I told McMahon, and I did some bad shit growing up. If I told you, you can not tell anyone." "Fine I wont." "Alright. When I was nine, I was kicked out of my parent's house. A few weeks later a gang took me in. They taught me how to fight and everything else. By the time I was 13 I graduated high school. When I was 14, I was attacked by someone in the gang named Eddie and I stabbed and killed him out of self defense. By the age of 15 I was released from prison because the judge named it out of self defense. I started dating a man named Justin he's the same age as me and well I got pregnant at the age of 16. I was than taken in by my aunt when I was about 3 months pregnant. I was still seeing Justin and he wanted me to get an abortion. I my have been part of a gang and killed someone but I'm still Christian. I don't believe in abortion."

I paused and tears ran down my face and I took a deep breath. "One day he pulled me from my home and stabbed me in the lower abdomen and my stomach. Almost killing me, and he killed my baby. After the hospital trip, I never really relived it. I moved on with my life. The only people that know are Angel, Joe, Joey, and now you. You can't tell anyone. Now Justin is threatening Angel and I'm heading home to defend her."

I whipped my face completely off make up and all and went to my hotel, booked my ticket home, and waited till I had to leave. I made it to the hotel doors when someone grabbed me from behind and I went to go punch them but noticed it was Matt and glared at him.

"Why the hell are you so violent?" "Get the fuck off of me Hardy or I might just have to get myself fired." "Come on talk to me." "Let me GO Hardy!" "No." "Please let me go. I have a plain to catch." "Not until you tell me what's wrong." "LET GO!" I punched him hard in the gut and ran to catch my cab to the airport where I caught my plain on time and went home.

When I got in I noticed my aunt on the floor with a bullet in her chest, I was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Anything that is in Spanish was translated by Google language tools. So sorry if something is wrong. I personally don't speak Spanish but I am taking it in school and only know the alphabet and basic greetings and goodbyes. **_

I sat at the funeral unable to cry, unable to move. The police said that they would find Justin but they never did. Shawn was sitting next to me fighting back tears and my boys were there to support me.

After the funeral I took more time off to get a hold on myself. I was sitting at a table in Club Mix with a MGD in hand and talking with Johnny. Basically he's been my rock for the past month. Joe and Joey didn't want to leave but they had to go on tour.

After an hour and a half of talking we heard a gun shot go off and everyone was screaming then I saw two people I thought I would never see again. Justin and Robert were standing in front of us. Justin pointed the gun at Johnny and shot him in the head.

I went to lunge at Justin but Robert held me back. "YOU SON OFA BITCH! LET ME GO, I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed tears pouring from my eyes.

"You won't do anything, say you'll come back to me, or else." "Or else what?" "I'll make you watch as I kill everyone you know one by one right in front of you." "Fine, just don't hurt anyone else." "Okay let's go."

I was tied by my hands and feet and thrown onto the bed of his truck and a blind fold was put over my eyes. Two hours later, the truck stopped and I was carried off and thrown into a bed room and untied and un-blindfolded.

"Call Vince and tell him you quite." I glared at my ex. "I will, if you let me call Shawn and tell him not to worry about me. I mean you don't want the cops to get involved would you?" He looked at me and said, "Fine, here's my cell phone." I dialed Vince's number and on the fourth ring he picked up. (M-McMahon, V- Veronica)

M: Hello?

V: Mr. McMahon, it's me, Veronica Perez.

M: V for the hundredth time call me Vince. So ready to come back?

V: That's the thing. I quite. I'll buy out my contract, but I can't come to much is going on.

M: Like what?  
V: I can't tell you.

M: Are you in some kind of trouble?

V: No sir. I just can't come back. Okay?

M: Fine. I'll let your contract stay incase you change your mind. Good Bye Veronica.

V: Bye Mr. McMahon.

I hung up the phone and Justin took the phone away and pushed me onto the bed, that night I was rapped by my ex. It has now been three days and well, I've been rapped five times each day and I refuse to break. I knock on Justin's door and ask if I could call Shawn. He through me the phone and told me to go into the other room so I didn't disturb him.

I walked into my room and dialed out Shawn's number.

S: Hello?

V: Shawn it's me.

S: Veronica! Why did you quite? Are you okay?

V: I'm fine. –I lied- I just wanted to stay in familiar place for a long time.

S: Okay. You know, you should come back we all miss you. Hell even the guys you beat up miss you.

V: I can't okay. Tell Alexa I miss her, Paul too.

S: Okay sweetie.

V: Can I talk to Oscar or Lilian please?

S: Oscar is right here. Hold on.

O: Hola?

V: Hola, Oscar. Es Veronica y necesito decirte algo importante.

O¿Cuál es él?

V: Estoy en apuro. Mi ex mató a mi amigo, y me secuestró. No sé donde estoy. Llamar a policía pero decirte que para guardarlo el secreto o él me mate. ¡Ayuda!

O: Ok, Veronica. No preocuparte, intentaremos conseguir ayuda y traerte el hogar. ¿Cuál es tu nombre ex?

V: Su nombre es Justin. Conseguí ir adiós.

I hung up the phone and gave it back to Justin and he rapped me yet again.

-Shawn's POV-

Oscar handed me back my phone and picked up his and said something about being kidnapped and a murder. He turned to me and told me what V told him. Now all we can do is wait for something to happen.

We told Vince the truth and he wanted to put it in the media but when we told him why he shouldn't he stopped himself and said all we could do was hope the police could find something.

_**A/N: Here are the translations.**_

_**O: Hello? **_

_**V: Hello, Oscar. It is Veronica and I need to tell you something important.**_

_**O: What is it?**_

_**V: I am in trouble. My ex killed my friend, and kidnapped me. I do not know where I am. Call the police but tell them to keep it secret or he will kill me. Help!**_

_**V: Ok, Veronica. Do not worry, we'll try to get help and bring you home. What is your ex's name?**_

_**O: His name is Justin. I got to go bye.**_


	6. Chapter 6

I've been here for over a month. I've been raped, beaten, and now I'm pregnant. I sighed and waited for the new beating to come.

"What are you saying that your stupid ass is pregnant again?" I nodded and he grabbed my arm. "Get an abortion!" "NO! I pulled away and he hit me jaw. I went to protect my self but it was too late.

He kicked me in the gut and beat me with a metal bat. I blacked out and I woke up the next day and snuck out.

I looked at the address and started talking out loud. "That fucker has been living in the same place!" I hobbled down four blocks to the hospital and they took me in right away.

After everything was said and done and they took the baby from my body I was laying back and thinking when a nurse walked in.

"Miss Perez, is there anything I can get for you?" I looked at her and sighed. "I really need to tell someone what really happened and maybe have my Uncle called." She looked at me sympathetically and sat down. "You can talk to me. This was my last stop for the night anyway." I looked eat her and told her everything from my aunt being killed to seeing Johnny get shot to the rapping and beatings to how I really lost the baby. She told me how to dial out on the phone and left me for the night.

The next morning I was awaken by the police questioning me and asking if the guy they had in custody was him and I said yes. Then Shawn, Paul, Alexa, Joe, Joey, Vince, and some woman I never meet before walked in.

"JOE, JOEY!" They hurried over and I gave them a hug and I was crying so hard. Then I gave Alexa and Paul hugs and Shawn and the woman came over to me. I gave him a hug and cried harder. He introduced me to his wife Rebecca and then Vince asked for everyone to leave.

"Veronica I can't imagine all you've been through. Just to let you know, your family at the WWE is here for you incase you need anything. Anything at all." He gave me a hug and walked away.

Joe and Joey walked back in and we talked about everything and they had to leave. I gave them hugs and went back to sleep. The next morning I signed my release forms and got all the things I left at the trailer park. I flew out to Charlotte, North Carolina, and meet Shawn at the air port.

I walked up to him and gave him a hug and got my bags. "How was your flight?" "It was long. I just want to go to the hotel and sleep. Then get ready for the show." "Well Matt and Jeff invited us and a few others to stay at there place's so no go. Sorry." I sighed and walked to Shawn's rental and got in.

The show went off with out a hitch and I ended up staying in one of Matt's guest room and that night Matt was having a party.

I sat in the corner falling into the feeling I've been feeling for a while. I really don't drink so I had one beer and went to my guest room.

All the guest rooms even mine had people in it and I walked up to Matt who hadn't had one drink at all, surprising me.

"Hey Matt?" "Yea?" "Um I'm really not feeling good and all the guest rooms have people in them if you know what I mean. Could I um…" "Yea you can crash in mine. Come on." He took me into his room and gave me a shirt and boxers and left. I changed and sat on his bead.

I couldn't sleep and I noticed something in Matt's nightstand draw. I pulled out the black object studied it. I checked to see if it was loaded and it was. I held the hand gun in my left hand and contemplated my next move.

**A/N: Find out what happens in the next chapter. Adios.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: It's like 10:47 here and I watched RAW YAY!!!! Well I'm tired, I don't feel good, I hurt my back in gym, I may have **_**Carpal Tunnel Syndrome in my right hand**_**, and to top off my shitty ass day my mom opened the door when she got in and hit me in the face and my nose started bleeding and is off and on bleeding. I honestly don't give a shit if this part is short, shitty, or cliché. I wrote this to put up a next part, DEAL WITH IT!**_

I cocked the gun and switched it to my right hand. I drew in a breath and put the gun to my head and closed my eyes. _Oops forgot to write a note, o well. _

Before I could pull the trigger the gun was pulled from my head and I heard the bullets being taken out. I opened my eyes and looked up at the person in front of me.

His chocolate eyes held sadness, fear, and a little bit of anger. I could only think, _Shit, no, not again please no. Justin don't do it. _I pushed myself back into a little ball in the corner of the bed against the wall.

"Please don't hurt me. Please I can't take it anymore." I felt the bed move and a hand on my back. "Shh." "JUSTIN PLEASE DON'T!"

-Matt's POV-

_Justin? _"Shh V calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm not Justin." I heard her sniffle and she looked up. "M…M…Matt? I'm so sorry." "Hey it's okay. What the hell were you thinking?" "I dunno." She hiccupped and I got up to leave.

"Don't go." "I've got to kick out everyone who isn't staying." I tried to explain. This is the first time I've ever seen any real emotion from this girl besides anger. "Please, I'm scared." She was crying and I went to the door and yelled for Jeff.

"WHAT?" He yelled coming up the stairs. "It's late, kick everyone out man." "Alright." He left and I sat down next to her.

"Shh… calm down, calm down." She looked at me with tears staining her face. "I can't, Matt it should be me in those coffins. NOT Johnny or Angel. It should have been me to take the bullets NOT THEM!! Please give me the gun and leave. PLEASE! I promise it won't be messy, I'll go into the bathtub and do it!"

I grabbed her shoulders shaking her lightly. "No, I may not really know you, or your past, but I know damn well your aunt and friend wouldn't want that. You know damn well they don't blame you."

She broke down even harder and I pulled her into me letter her sob on my chest as I held her close and stroked her back.

Eventually, she fell asleep and I laid her down and got up and changed into my pajama pants and crawled into bed next to her my front facing her back. Wrapping my arms around her waist and pulled her close not wanting to let go.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up feeling like shit. I went to go move but I felt arms around my waist. I wanted to freak out but the events from last night flooded into my mind. It wasn't a weird feeling but for some reason I didn't feel comfortable in this position. What was Matt thinking after what he saw?

I sighed pushing the thought from my mind and getting up careful not to wake Matt. I went down the hall to the room I was supposed to stay in and saw the couple from last night asleep and covered. I grabbed my bag and put it in Matt's room for now.

I grabbed all my stuff I needed and walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I stripped and started shaving my legs. Half-way through with the task I nicked myself pretty badly and a little blood came out. "SHIT!" I yelled finishing shaving my legs quickly. Setting the razor on the sink I grabbed tissues and covered the nick. "Veronica?"

I didn't answer right away and pounding came on the door. "Veronica? Are you okay?" "Yea, I'm fine. Just a scratch, I'll be out soon." I jumped in the shower and cleaned off and got dressed. I got changed into my baggy black pants, and a baggy gray shirt that says 'Never trust a pirate.'

I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Matt sitting on his bed. "What happened?" "I cut my leg while shaving. I'm fine." I said putting my stuff back into my bag. He got his clothes and walked into the bathroom, I wanted to talk to him so I pulled out the iPod Shawn gave me a laid down on the bed waiting for him.

-Matt's POV-

I took care of my business, showered and changed. I walked out of the bathroom and threw my stuff in the hamper and saw V was lying down with her eyes closed. I smiled and walked downstairs and noticed it was about one and a shit load of people were passed out in the living room.

Obviously my stupid brother failed to do his job because he was on the couch with Beca in his arms. I smiled to myself and walked into the kitchen. Shawn was up with a cup of coffee reading the paper. He smiled and I grabbed a cup.

"Hey Mattie!" "Hey." "Have you seen V? I need to talk to her." "Yeah, she's asleep." "Where did she sleep? I walked in her room and saw Helms and some girl in there." I scratched the back of my neck. "She slept in my room." "Where did you sleep?" "In my room." "On the floor?" "No. On the bed with her." "WHAT?" I should have saw this coming everyone knows that Shawn is protective of her and even more so after her Auntie died.

"Shawn calm down. Be happy I was there." He glared at me while I continued. "Look, I let her stay in my room; I gave her an old tee-shirt and a pair of pants. I walked out and a few minutes later I walked in and saw…"

I trailed off and he looked at me strange. "Well I better get these lazy fuckers up." I said walking through my house and waking up everyone who groaned do to hang-over's. I sat talking with my brother when Shawn pulled me away.

"What did you see?" I sighed knowing I couldn't avoid him. "She had my gun to her head. I pulled it away and she thought I was Justin at first and freaked out. When she found that it was only me she calmed down and broke down. Okay?"

His face went completely pale. "Matt can I talk to you?" I looked up and saw V in the door way.

-Back to V-

I woke up again and walked down stairs. I saw Matt and Shawn talking. "Matt can I talk to you?" He looked at me and walked over to me. I lead him the front porch and gave him a hug putting my face in his chest. "Thank you." "For what?" "Stopping me from doing the most stupid thing in my life."

He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm just glad I did." I pulled away and looked at him. "Matt I'm leaving the WWE. I need to get away."

"Why?" He looked at me. "I'm gonna head up to Detroit and spend some time with my boys and check in at the night club. Then I'm heading to Orlando to join TNA." "WHAT?" I sighed and looked at him. "I need to get away. Maybe being far away from everything will help. I already talked to Vince and he said if I ever want to come back, the door will be open." He looked and me and walked away.

Tonight at RAW I will be leaving as a heal. I'm turning my back on the WWE, that's how I'm going to end it.

-F.F. to RAW-

I walked into the locker room thinking how the only people that know I'm leaving are the higher ups and Matt.

I changed to the over-alls and face paint for the last time and stretched out. I walked to the curtain to Chicken Huntin' one last time. I got down to the ring and grabbed a mic. The music cut and I rapped the next part. "Who's going chicken huntin? We's goin' chicken huntin'! Who's going chicken huntin? We's goin' chicken huntin'! Who's going chicken huntin? We's goin' chicken huntin'! Cut a motherf!cking chicken up, right!" Every time it got to We's goin' chicken huntin' I put the mic in the air and the crowed sang that part.

Lita came out and I beat the shit out of her. After the match I grabbed the microphone. "People, this is not a story line. I'm leaving the WWE. The WWE is going to the dogs. It sucks so badly! I hate you all you all suck. As for Vince you can kiss my ass and take my contract and shove it up your ass! I'm gonna disappear for awhile and who knows where I'll pop up next. Goodbye and goodnight."

I walked off with a lot of boos and I went backstage where a whole bunch of people were telling me goodbye. I changed into normal street clothes and cleaned off my face make-up. I never did see Matt that night, he didn't come to the bar with all of us for one more night together.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: This is just a filler chapter but read it or you'll be lost. I'm starting a new story soon.**

I made it back to Detroit and Joe meet up with me at the air port. We went back to his house and I dropped my stuff off and we picked up Joey. We ate and hung out for awhile. We than headed down to Club Mix and passed everyone in line.

When we tried to get in the new bouncer yelled at us and Andrew Johnny's older brother came out to see what the problem was. "V, Joe, Joey! C'mon in it's bouncing, and the drinks are flowing." Joey looked at him and questioned him. "How you holding up?" "I keep on keeping on. Nothing else to do but keep this place open for my brother's memory."

I danced with all the guys when Andrew pulled away saying he had some business to attend to. I saw him walk up to the DJ booth and the music cut off. "Alright people we've got a special guest. Please give a warm welcome to the one the only Vicious V!" I smiled and walked on stage and told the DJ what songs to play. After those were over I signaled for a beer and Andrew got me one. I put the mic to my lips.

"Can I have complete silence. Just raise your hands, how many people knew Johnny?" Almost everyone raised their hand. "Then you all probably know that me and him were completely in-seperatable. I loved him like a brother and I never told him enough. So please tell anyone you love, your kids, brother's, sister's, boyfriend's, girlfriend's, husband's, wife's, friends that you love them."

I took a deep breath, I'm going to sing Johnny's favorite songs right now." I raised my MGD in the air and said, "To Johnny one of the most greatest guys ever in my life. We love you and miss you so much. You left us too soon. We love you. To Johnny." I took a sip and everyone said "Too Johnny." I put it down and started singing 'Wind Beneath My Wings', 'Memories', 'Me and You', and a few more. I walked off stage and whipped my tears.

After a few more dances we went home and I spent a few days with my boys.

I finally left for Florida and went to the studio and got ready for the TNA taping. I put on the sad mask from the two drama faces, a purple mesh shirt with a black wife beater underneath, and baggy black pants. I came out to my new music Tilt-a-Whirl.

I grabbed a mic and yelled, "CUT THE DAMN MUSIC!" Everyone was confused and I was grinning. "Listen up, my name is Vicious V get it right! I left the WWE because Vince was a pain in my ass along with a few others. TNA took me in as a blessing to them. I'm here to make everyone's life a living hell, so bring it!"

Gail Kim's music went off and I got into fighting position. After the shortest match ever I pinned her one, two, three and grabbed her belt. She got up glaring at me and I threw it at her feet and signaled that the belt would be mine.

After a while it was Jay Lethal's match against Christopher Daniels and I walked out and distracted both men. They finally continued and Jay kept his belt. I jumped into the ring and took him down with a Hurricarana and the same with Daniels I signaled that I would have the belt and walked away.

After the show I was getting to know some of the girls when some blonde guy walked up to me. "Hey are you Veronica?" I looked at him and asked, "Who's asking?" "My name's Jay Matt called me and told me you'd be here sometime. Where you staying at?" "A hotel." "Naw, c'mon and stay with me. Some of the guys are coming over tonight."

I looked at him. "No I'd rather go be anti-social. Thanks anyway." I walked away and got a hotel. I stayed up and watched movies. Eventually I went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

You get a short update because it's my BIRTHDAY!!!! I turned 16 today!!!!!!

I woke up the next morning tired beyond belief. It felt good to be in new scenery but it felt weird not being around the familiar places.

I went out looking for apartments and found a small one bedroom apartment and signed a lease for it. I went out and bought furniture and got the place looking nice. I sighed and went to sleep on my new bed.

I was awaken by my phone ringing and I picked up, "Hello?" "Hello. Is this Veronica?" "Yeah, who's this?" "This is Jim Cornette. Your late for the house show, is there a reason?" I looked at the time. "Crap, I'll be there in a few I over slept."

I jumped in my car and took off. I got there five minutes later and changed real quickly. I went to the curtain and went out. I did my thing and lost to Amazing Kong and went backstage.

When I got there I was stopped by that Jay guy again. "Hey Veronica, you wanna head out tonight with some of the guys?" "Sure, why the hell not." I went back to the girl's locker room and changed into normal clothes.

I went out that got to know the boys better. I got my drink and downed it. I noticed some guy coming over to me and I prepared myself. "Your Veronica right?" "Who wants to know?" "My names Patrick, we work together."

"Ahh yes you play that Alex guy. Sup?" He looked at me like I had two heads. "What?" "Nothing, beer? Most of the girls drink fancy drinks." "Yeah well they didn't grow up on the streets of the Motor City." "Seriously?" "Yeah, years of being in a gang do shit to a person."

We spent the rest of the night dancing and drinking at the end of the night he asked me out and I said yes.

I woke up the next morning in my own bed and went out to the mall. I called up Shawn and talked for a while. He said everyone was doing well and I was missed.

Hours later I was sitting in my apartment and looking out of my small window. I put my hand on my stomach and cried. I mean sure it might have been a rape baby but I still felt depressed. It didn't deserve what happened.

My cell kept going off all night and I never even looked at it. I don't even care I missed a taping. I was scheduled to win and become number 1 contender for the X Division Championship.

I sighed and took another sip of my whiskey. I had given a key to Jay and Patrick and finally after awhile I walked to the ledge of my balcony on the 8th floor. I got up on top of the railing and I went to fall forward when some one grabbed me from behind.


	11. Chapter 11

I looked behind me while still struggling with the person. "Patrick put me down!" "No, not after what I just saw! What the fuck?!" I looked back at him and sighed. "Put me down I won't jump again."

He set me down and gave me a stern look. I refuse to look at him; I refuse to let him see me cry. He pulled me into his chest, "Tell me what's wrong." "None of your business." "Aw c'mon." "Just go away." "No." "NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Just then Jay walked in, "What is all the yelling about?" "Nothing take your friend and go away." He looked at Patrick who pointed to me. "I just wanted to know what was wrong enough to make her want to jump out the eighth floor window." They both looked at me and Jay told Patrick to go sit in the car and whispered something in his ear.

He gave me a hug and gave me the same look. "Mind telling me? I know you tried this before and that's why he wanted me watching over you." I glared at him. "No. Did he tell you why?" I asked the question and was mad that my walls started to come down.

"No he didn't." "Good." He pulled me in for another hug and I hugged back. "I don't think you should be alone tonight. Get some stuff you're gonna stay at my place." I nodded and packed up my stuff for the night.

We got to Jay's place after dropping off Patrick and he took me to one of his guest rooms. "Mind telling me what's going on?" I shot him a glare. "None of your business." He sighed and left the room and I went to sleep. I was awakening early the next morning to my phone going off.

M: Hello?

J: Veronica its Jim.

M: Hey Mr. Cornette what's going on?

J: Just wanin' to know what in the hell were you thinking?!

M: What do you mean?

J: According to Patrick you were going to jump from a window?

M: Err….

J: Well if you want to continue working I suggest you get some help. We are a family at TNA you can come to any of us.

M: I know. I'll let you go I got to bolt.

J: Alright. You be safe. Bye.

He hung up and I called Patrick. "Hey its Patrick the sexy one from the Motor City Machineguns, I'm not here but leave a message and I'll get back to you. Maybe." "Hey creep call me back or I might just have to really kick your ass!" I hung up and walked down to the Starbucks.

Some of my co-workers were there and I ignored them. I waited in line and ordered. "One tall Iced Tazo Green Tea Latte with soy, please." I handed them my money and sat down. They finally called my drink and I picked it up. I went to my own seat and a guy with blodish black hair sat next to me.

"Your that new girl that no showed at the taping right?" I looked up and glared. "Who the hell wants to know?" He just smiled, "Names Scott and you must be Veronica." "Yeah that's me." I said taking another sip of my Latte.

"Well Jim told me what he was told. He also told me to be there for you to talk to." I was about to respond but my cell rang.

V: V here.

M: Hey Veronica. It's me.

V: Ahh, Matt you don't talk to me before I leave and avoid me for weeks. What could you possible want now?

M: I wanted to check on ya, and see how ya doin'. You know we all miss you.

V: I know, I still talk to Shawn. What do you really want? –I snapped and notice Scott looking at me.-

M: Jay told me what happened. He's worried and your really starting to scare me. I mea-

V: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET IN LINE! IF THAT'S ALL YOU WANTED GOODBYE!

I yelled slamming my phone shut. "Do you have a fag?" He looked at me, "A what?" "A cigarette!" He reached into his pocket and pulled one out and handed it to me. "Thanks…" I said in a monotone voice, tossed the rest of the drink and walked outside and lighting the cig. My phone rang again and I cussed out Patrick and Jay. I started walking to my apartment when a car pulled up beside me.

"Hey V, I'll give you a ride back." I got into the car and thanked Scott. "Wanna talk about it?" I sighed, "Its not that I don't trust you, but I still barely know you. So no." "That's fine, I won't pry."

_Well, I'm heading down a southern trail; I'm going chicken huntin'. Chopping redneck chicken necks I ain't saying nothing. To the hillbilly stuck my barrel in his eye- _

I picked up the phone. "Hey Joey." "Hey baby girl how are you?" "I tried to do it again." I heard him sigh, "Baby girl you need to stop, we love you too much to lose you. Nothing was your fault." I sighed holding back my tears. "Bye Joey I love you." "See you later girl take care, you need anything just call. I love you too."

I hung up the phone and the rest of the drive was in silence.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing only Veronica and my friend owns Lexi. Everything else belongs to TNA or WWE and the people belong to themsleves. I do not know about these peoples personal lives or how they are in real life. No profit is being made. I do not own the lyrics. Numb belongs to Linkin Park, Tattoo belongs to Jordan Sparks, and Feels Like Tonight belongs to Daughtry.

A.N: I Know. Finally an update. I've been very busy.

I thanked Scott for the ride and went up to my small apartment

I thanked Scott for the ride and went up to my small apartment. When I got in I looked at my answering machine and saw I had five new messages.

"Hey V its Jay give me a call back. Bye." I deleted it and the next one started. "Hey Veronica its Shawn, I miss you. Call back bye." I rolled my eyes and deleted it. He ALWAYS calls. "Veronica, its Jim I would like you to come in early on Monday so we can discuss what is going to happen and the new story lines. Goodbye." I deleted it and the next message started. "Hey girl, it's Gail some of the girls and I are meeting up with the guys at a club and we're not taking "No" as an answer The WWE is in town and we're going to meet up with some of them too. We'll be at your place at five. Bye-bye." I grumbled obscenities as I deleted the message.

The last message began to play. "Hey, Veronica it's me. I really hope you'd call me back. I really miss you and I'm really sorry I didn't talk you before you left and waited a month before I called you. Hope to see you some time." I deleted the message. That was one person I was not calling back.

I called back Jay back and he just told me what club we were going to and that we're gonna be going to Michigan real soon. I called back Shawn and he filled me in on everything that has been going on.

I looked at the clock and saw that I had twenty minutes to get ready. I changed into a corset that was black and had plaid on it, a red plaid skirt with black leggings and matching shoes. I did my make-up and my cell rang and I picked up. "Hello?" "Hey, it's Gail. Are you ready?" "Yeah, I'm on my way down."

I grabbed my purse and went down the elevator, out the door and into one of the cars. I said my hellos and we were off to the club. When we got there I noticed the sign said karaoke night. I sighed and we all went in and into the VIP table where I saw Jay, Patrick, Josh (Chris Sabin), Scott, Allen (AJ Styles), Nicole (Roxxi Laveaux), Jamie (Velvet Sky), Robert (Booker T.), Sharmell, John (Johnny Divine), Frankie (Kaz), and Valerie (SoCal Val). I gave them all hugs and Booker told me for the millionth time (Even from back in WWE) not to call him Robert.

All of us girls got up with our drinks and went dancing. Sharmell was dancing with Booker, Jay was dancing with his wife, AJ was with his Valerie, John was dancing with Nicole, Jamie was dancing with Frankie, and I was dancing with both Patrick and Josh.

While dancing I got lost in what happened earlier.

_The phone rang while I was getting ready and I picked up._

_M: Hello?_

_P: Hey it's Patrick. I can't date you._

_M: Why not?_

_P: I've had my problems in the past and I don't need to be dragged back down. I'm really sorry._

_M: It's fine. _

_P: Can we still be friends?_

_M: Of course._

I was snapped back into reality by Josh. "Hey are you okay?" I looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Pat?" "He went to get a drink." I heard a shriek and we both looked over. Frankie had backed off and Jamie had jumped on a familiar figure. I got an evil idea and walked over there.

When I got there I pushed Jamie to the side and turned my head so Shane (Gregory Helms) couldn't see and gave her a wink. I slapped Shane hard across the face and everyone turned and looked. "What the hell Veronica?!" "Don't 'What the hell' me Helms! How could you do that to me? You're cheating on me?"

Jamie got the hint and joined in. "You never told me about her how could you!" She turned to me and pretended to cry. Shane looked confused and we busted out laughing. "Shane! You're face was priceless!" Jamie went back to him and we joined a group hug.

"I'm not apologizing for the slap." I said and he glared. "Why not?" I started laughing that's for having sex in the bed I was supposed to sleep in at Matt's. Jamie already got her bitching." I stated as we all sat down and the group was laughing.

I was taken into a huge group hug that consisted of Shane, Shannon, Jeff, Shawn, Lexi, Paul (Hunter), Trish, Torrie, Amy, Michelle, Lilian, Ashley, and for some reason Brian Kendrick who I wasn't really friends with.

When karaoke began we were listening to everyone. This one girl wasn't so bad and others went on. Well Patrick, Josh, Brian, AJ, Shane, Shawn, and Hunter went up to sing a really bad version of Beastie Boys Girls.

Some of our girls went up to sing and Lilian did her song Angel and then she pushed me up on stage to sing and she told the DJ what to play.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(DJ: Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(DJ: Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(DJ: Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(DJ: Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Then all of a sudden a different song started.

No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later I get what I'm asking for

No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
The truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger I gotta let my spirit be free  
To admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realized nothings broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you (I'll always have you)

Sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could stop  
Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
Sorry but I've gotta be strong and leave you behind

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothings broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you (I'll always have you)

If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me in you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do, oh

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothings broken (yeah)  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction (don't look back)  
I loved you once needed protection (no, no)  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

I can't waste time so give it a moment (i can't waste time)  
I realized nothings broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done (no need to worry)  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction (don't you ever look back)  
I loved you once needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

I can't waste time so give it a moment (i can't waste time)  
I realized nothings broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done (no need to worry)  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction (don't you ever look back)  
I loved you once needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you

Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you (I'll always have you x3)

The couples stopped dancing and clapped. I ran off the stage and to the table. I downed my drink and a guy in a baggy hoody with the hood up got on stage. "This song is for a friend of mine who is here. I think I might have upset her and disappointed her."

You, you got me  
thinking it'll be alright.  
You, you told me,  
"Come and take a look inside."  
You believed me,  
in every single lie.  
But I, I failed you this time.

And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
but try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight,  
tonight.

I was waiting  
for the day you'd come around.  
I was chasing,  
and nothing was all I found.  
From the moment you came into my life,  
you showed me what's right.

And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
but try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight.

I never felt like this before.  
Just when I leave, I'm back for more.  
Nothing else here seems to matter.  
In these ever-changing days,  
you're the one thing that remains.  
I could stay like this forever.

And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
but try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight.  
Tonight.  
Tonight.  
'Cause there's nothing that I wanna do,  
but try to make it up to you.  
And it feels like tonight.  
Tonight

He said his thanks and left. His voice sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on who it was. Some where in my mind I knew it was Matt but I already too wasted to realize who it was.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Sorry I didn't post this yesterday. I had sooo much homework. Please R&R!! **_

I giggled out loud at a pick up line a guy used on me. I was holding onto what had to have been, damn I don't remember how many I had. All I know is that I was drunk and a perfect stranger was hitting on me.

I was bumping and grinding on this guy and in my drunken mind, loved it. I was then pulled off the floor and being lead towards the exit. I was giggling excitedly when a hand grabbed me and the person started fighting with the guy that was going to take me home.

I recognized the dirty blonde pony tail and I shouted, "Shawn!? What the fuck?!" He looked at me, "I'm saving you from making the biggest mistake of your life." When the guy got away he turned to me, "We're leaving." I glared, "Not with you." He sighed and tried to drag me away when Scott stopped us.

"Hey, V, want to come stay with me?" I nodded and dodge drunkenly behind him. He looked at Shawn, "Hey man, I'll keep an eye on her. Take care of her hang over." "Thanks man." Shawn nodded.

Scott led me out to his car, "What is wrong with you?" He asked almost sighing out of frustration. "I'm drunk!" I said out loud happily. He looked at me while he was driving, "What's really wrong?" I smiled brightly at him, "I got dumped before a first date!" I said it like it was a good thing.

He sighed. I passed out in the car and woke up in the morning with a spitting headache. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I hit the side button on my phone to make it stop. I looked around for the first time and noticed I wasn't in my own room.

I sat up quickly and rushed to the bathroom that was right there. I proceeded to empty my stomach into the toilet. When I was done I felt my hair being pulled back and the comforting deep voice of Scott, "How you feelin'?" I groaned, "Like shit." He nodded and helped me back to the living room and got me some black coffee. He told me what happened and I thanked him. "I can't be around Shawn right now. He reminds me of my aunt."

"Understandable." He replied and gave me a hug. I told him what happened with Patrick, my aunt and Johnny. I also told him about my past and I was lying down with my head in his lap. He told me a little about himself and that he used to do drugs and got over it.

I fell asleep and later awoke in my own apartment and Jay walked into my room. "Hey baby girl how you doing?" I looked up at him, "Better."

He sat down next to me and began stroking my hair. "How much do you remember from last night?" I shock my head, "I kinda remember singing on stage."

He sighed and I jumped up, "What did I do?" He looked at me and gave me the play by play of what happened. I looked at him. "What?" He asked. "I think I'm missing something. I think that there's something I'm missing." He shook his head, "Not that I know of sweetie. I'm going to go. Remember, you have to see Jim early in the morning tomorrow."

I said my goodbye and grabbed my phone. It said I had eight new messages.

"Hey, I'm checking in on you. You seemed pretty plastered. Call me back." That was Gail. The next two messages were from Shawn and he wanted me to call him back. The next message was from Patrick and I was going to ignore that one. The next one was from Scott seeing if I was okay now. The fifth was from Joe telling me to call him back then Joey called worried that I hadn't called them and wasn't picking up my phone. I made a mental note to call them back.

The seventh was from Jim reminding me to come in at 4:30 on Monday. Then it was the last one. "Hey, it's me. I can't stress how worried I am about you. I saw you going to leave last night with that random guy and say Shawn stop you before I could. Please tell me you got home alright. I don't know how much you remember of last night, if it wasn't much than don't worry about it. Please, please, please call me back!!" After that Matt hung up.

I called back Shawn and Gail and then called back Matt.

M: Hello?

V: Hi Matt….

M: How are you? Where are you? Are you okay?

V: I'm fine Matt. I'm at home; Scott took me back to his place to sleep off the night.

M: I'm relieved. You know I miss you right?

V: - I sighed- I know and I missed you two but I'm still in pain.

M: I know. Just please keep in touch. I've got to go. Bye.

V: Bye.

I hung up and called Joe and Joey. They were understanding and know I'm going to sleep so I can be ready for the taping tomorrow.


	14. IMPORTANT AN

**Important AN: The stories Sometime Our Life Can Be Perfect and All That I've Got have been deleted!! I'm sorry to any readers of those two. **

**How Do You Like Me Now? And I'm Too Much To Handle are on a Hiatus until I feel like writing them again or get some inspiration! Again, sorry to all you readers out there. **

**Everything Happens for a reason is coming to an end in a couple of chapters. **

**I am starting a new story soon, only thing you have to be a fan of Naruto and yaoi in order to enjoy it. **

**I'll be doing plenty of one-shots in areas like Bleach, Wrestling, Ouran High School Host Club, Naruto and a few others. If there are any parings you want to see for a one shot throw me a message and I can see what I can do. **

**I will do hetero, boyxboy and girlxgirl, NO OCs, and I'll tell you if I'm familiar enough to do that pairing/friendship/or series in general. I will NOT write smut if you request it. I only write it when I wanna write it. XD **

**This is a general message for all of my fics. **

**Peace out**

**-BlackWingedAngel1991**


End file.
